walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Comic Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempts to kill Rick. (Issue 6) *Thomas, a prison inmate, kills Rachel and Susie and attempts to also kill Andrea. (Issue 15, Issue 16) *Dexter and Andrew try to kick Rick's group out of the Prison, using guns from the armory. (Issue 18) *The Governor tries to take the Prison from Rick's group. He murders, tortures, rapes, and feeds people to Penny Blake and other zombies. (Issue 27 to Issue 48) *Bruce Cooper and Gabe are The Governor's right hand men who knowingly help and try to take the prison from Rick's group, almost killing some such as Glenn and Michonne. (Issue 27 to Issue 47) *Eugene Cooney, a cage fighter in Woodbury, kills Harold when angered. He also fights Michonne later on. (Issue 31) *Caesar Martinez tries to give the Prison's location away to the Governor. (Issue 36) *A group of three unnamed men try to rob Rick and Abraham, and attempt to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *Ben, a young member of the Atlanta group, kills his twin brother, Billy. (Issue 61) *The Hunters try to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Pete, a doctor in Alexandria Safe-Zone, who abuses his family and tries to kill Rick, killing Regina in the process. (Issue 77) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, push one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also try to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *The Saviors, led by Negan, try to kill people from Rick's group several times, and succeed twice with the deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn. (Issue 98, Issue 100) TV Series *Zombies try to catch and kill any living survivors in order to eat. (TV Series) *Merle is racist towards T-Dog, and later brutally attacks him, as well as Rick, Glenn and Morales on a rooftop in Atlanta. (Guts) *Merle and Daryl Dixon planned to rob the Atlanta camp. (Home) *Ed Peletier shows abusive tendencies towards his Wife and is strongly implied to have an abusive history towards their Daughter. (TV Series) *Shane shoots Otis in the leg and sacrifices him to the Walkers in order to escape. (Save the Last One) *A dangerous group of survivors consisting of Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Randall try to force their group onto Hershel's Farm and later attempt to kill Rick, Hershel and Glenn. (Nebraska, Triggerfinger) *Shane kills Randall. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to kill Rick three times to be the group's leader again and to have Lori and Carl Grimes to himself. (Wildfire, 18 Miles Out, Better Angels) *Tomas brutally murders Big Tiny and later attempts to kill Rick twice in order to reclaim the Prison for himself and his fellow inmates. (Sick) *Andrew lets walkers into the prison in order to get revenge on Rick for leaving for him to die, and to reclaim the Prison for himself and Axel and Oscar. Attempts to kill Rick, but fails and causes the deaths of both T-Dog and Lori. (Killer Within) *The Governor kills a group of National Guard Soldiers in order to maintain power and steal supplies, has Lieutenant Welles decapitated, later sends Merle to hunt down and kill Michonne, brutelly interrogates Maggie, and later leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group. Kills Axel, Allen, Merle, Milton, causes Andrea's death, and slaughters almost all the Woodbury Army members (Season 3) *Merle is the Governor's former right hand man who tried to kill Michonne and later kidnapped Maggie and Glenn to gather information on where their group is on the Governor's orders. Brutally beated Glenn, and almost killed him, threatened the Mexican Man and his family, and later kidnapped Michonne to give her to the Governor, but eventually let her go. (Hounded) *Allen and Ben plan to kill Beth, Axel, Carol, Carl and Hershel to take over the prison, but eventually decide against it. Later they join The Governor to try to kill Rick's group. *Clara, tricks and tries to kill Rick, to feed her Walker husband, Eddie (30 Days Without an Accident ) *The Flu devastates the peace the survivors had in The Prison. (Isolation) *The Governor attacks the Prison again. This time with a new army, including Alisha, Tara and Mitch. Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, and keeps Kelly hostage, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) *Dr. Gale Macones appears to have a twisted agenda in her "oath" to save patients.(The Oath Video Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Video Game) *Larry tries to leave Lee behind when the drugstore is overrun by punching him out. He then repeatedly antagonizes Lee by bullying, intimidating, and threatening him with his secret. (A New Day, Starved For Help) *Jolene attacks Lee and Danny in the woods. (Starved For Help) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the survivors and eat them afterwards. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lot Bandits attacked Lee and Mark and later attacked the motel. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *Lilly shoots Carley/Doug and then steals the RV, leaving the group for dead if brought along. (Long Road Ahead) *The Stranger starts stalking the group and later kidnaps Clementine. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon and his group steal the boat. (No Time Left) *Nate chases Wyatt and Eddie, hoping to kill them. (400 Days) *Walt attempts to kill Russell and Nate. (400 Days) *Roman tries to kill Bonnie and Leland when they did nothing, but kills Leland if Bonnie leaves him. (400 Days) *Roberto invades Gil's Pitstop, attacks Shel's group and kills Boyd if allowed to leave the gas station. (400 Days) *Michelle threatens Clementine and accidentally kills Omid. (400 Days) *Winston, Ralph and Victor attack Christa and chase Clementine. (All That Remains) *Sam attacks Clementine for not giving him more food. (All That Remains) *An unnamed group (presumedly Carver's) kills Roman and many unnamed people. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) *Dave and Tony's group act as the main antagonists in Fight or Flight. (Social Game) *Harlan becomes the new leader of Dave and Tony's group and later kills Nathan. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Cher, Shorty, and 2 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip later tries to rape an innocent girl and feed her to a zombified Penny Blake. (Rise of the Governor) *Gene Gavin, Barker, Manning, Tommy Zorn, Stinson, Greely and, Johnson rule Woodbury unjustly, and even kill Detroit. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham tries to kill Lilly Caul. (The Road to Woodbury) *Brian Blake keeps a tank full of people's heads, takes advantage of Megan Lafferty, and continues to feed people to Penny. (The Road to Woodbury) *Sam the Butcher shot and killed Josh Lee Hamilton after he refused to give away his hard earned supplies.(The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes *